oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 5
Episode 5 is adapted from chapters 4-5 of Volume 2. Plot Hachiman Hikigaya arrives late for his after school prep class and is reprimanded by Shizuka Hiratsuka. At the same time, another student, Saki Kawasaki also arrives late. As Hachiman leaves the class he notices Saki looking at a flyer for summer school classes. Later, Hachiman runs into Yukino Yukinoshita, Yui Yuigahama and Saika Totsuka having an after school study session at a local cafe. They are joined by Komachi Hikigaya and her friend, Taishi Kawasaki, Saki's little brother. Taishi explains that he is worried about Saki since she comes home late every night. Yukino considers his problem to be within the Service Clubs scope and agrees to investigate Saki's situation. At school, the Service Club try and fail, using various methods to approach Saki. They eventually learn from Taishi that Saki works at a cafe somewhere in Chiba City, and track down the two most likely cafes. The Service Club discover that Saki works nights at the Angel Ladder Cafe on the top floor of the classy Royal Okura Hotel. Yukino, Yui, and Hachiman dress appropriately to blend into the "elite" environment. They go to the hotel to confront Saki. Yukino uses the fact that Saki lied about her age to the management so that she can work nights as blackmail. But Saki still refuses to quit. Saki then reveals that Yukino is actually from a rich family and couldn't possibly understand her reasons for working. Yukino becomes upset and leaves with Yui. Hachiman asks Saki to meet him the next morning before school. Later, Hachiman gathers everyone for the meeting with Saki and reveals to the group his guess for why Saki is working. He assumes that Saki is working to fund her summer school tuition so as not to burden her family. Hachiman solves the problem by telling Saki to apply for scholarships. As Hachiman and Komachi walk home, Komachi reveals to Hachiman that the owner of the dog he saved in the accident was Yui, surprising him. This prompts Hachiman to ponder on this new knowledge and what to do with it. The next day, at the Workplace Visit he is the last person to leave and is met by Yui who was waiting for him. Hachiman surprises Yui by cutting his ties with her, believing that she was only nice to him out of guilt because he saved her dog. Upset by his words, Yui calls him a jerk and runs off in tears. Hachiman ends with a soliloquy explaining that a loner such as himself might misunderstand feelings of girls when they are nice to him, so rather than fall for that "trap", he will always hate and reject them. Major events *Hachiman learns that Yui was the owner of the dog he saved before he was struck by a car. **As a result, he cuts off ties with her thinking she was friendly out of guilt. * It is revealed Yukino's family is a touchy subject for her to discuss. * Saki's financial situation is addressed. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Hayato Hayama * Yoshiteru Zaimokuza * Saika Totsuka * Saki Kawasaki * Komachi Hikigaya * Yumiko Miura New Characters * Taishi Kawasaki * Kamakura Location * Sobu High School ** Service Club ** Class 2-F * Chiba Institute Of Technology ** Tsudanuma Campus * Wacnordo (McDonalds parody) * Marinpia * Royal Okura Hotel ** Angel Ladder Cafe * Workplace Tour Building Trivia * The school posters Saki is seen looking at are for Yoyogoi's 2013 summer start date (June 30). This is the anime release year. The light novel was released in 2011. Poll What did you think of Episode 5? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP5 End Card.png EP5 Sobu Main Entrance.png EP5 Hachiman Shizuka Late.png EP5 Shizuka Punch.png EP5 Saki Late.png EP5 Tsudanuma.png EP5 Saki Poster 1.png EP5 Saki Poster 2.png EP5 Marinpia.png EP5 Study Group 1.png EP5 Study Group 2.png EP5 Komachi Taishi.png EP5 Study Group 3.png EP5 Komachi Yui.png EP5 Taishi.png EP5 Taishi Request.png EP5 Hachiman Flashback.png EP5 Komachi.png EP5 Service Club Sign.png EP5 Service Club.png EP5 Yukino Plan.png EP5 Kamakura 1.png EP5 Kamakura 2.png EP5 Kamakura 3.png EP5 Yukino Kamakura.png EP5 Hachiman Yukino Kamakura.png EP5 Komachi Phone.png EP5 Saki.png EP5 Saki Shizuka.png EP5 Shizuka.png EP5 Shizuka Loses.png EP5 Service Club Sorry.png EP5 Yui Plan.png EP5 Saki Bike.png EP5 Hayato Charming.png EP5 Hayato Rejected.png EP5 Yoshiteru.png EP5 Saki Maid 1.png EP5 Saki Maid 2.png EP5 Maid Disguise.png EP5 Saika Maid.png EP5 Yukino Maid.png EP5 Yui Maid.png EP5 Angel Cafe.png EP5 Angel Cafe Poster 2.png EP5 Angel Cafe Poster 1.png EP5 Angel Cafe Menu.png EP5 Okura Hotel.png EP5 Angel Ladder Lobby.png EP5 Yui Yukino Fancy.png EP5 Service Club Fancy.png EP5 Angel Ladder Lounge.png EP5 Saki Angel Ladder.png EP5 Saki Hachiman Angel Ladder.png EP5 Wacnordo.png EP5 Saki Casual.png EP5 Saki Meeting.png EP5 Taishi Saki.png EP5 Request Solved.png EP5 Hachiman Komachi.png EP5 Hachiman Shock.png EP5 Workplace Tour 1.png EP5 Workplace Tour 2.png EP5 Yui Rejected.png EP5 Yui Sad.png EP5 Yui Friends.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes